Heartstrings
by sapphire9885
Summary: What would you do if you find yourself teaching in a school with only men as your colleagues? An AU inspired from Midnight Cinderella and Destined to Love. The characters and the pic are owned by Cybird. Hope you'd like it :)
1. Prologue

Prologue

"This girl…"

A man stood on the edge of a balcony with his arms. The night was chilly and quiet, but because he could feel perspiration beading on the back of his neck. He remained there for minutes, looking at the forest in deep thought. There were towns that existed beyond the mountains surrounding the forest's borders, and beyond that, the ocean.

His mouth formed into a smile.

"Twenty years have passed, and the story is playing out again," he mused to himself. He closed his eyes and inhaled, taking in the scent of the pines.

His hands gently let his hand ran through the folder he was holding. Opening it, his dark blue eyes darted to the photo of a woman with a warm smile.

He had received orders from their head two nights before, and they were clear as glass.

 _To get the girl_.

The man sighed. That basically meant that there are a lot of things to do, lot of things to prepare.

 _Something's big is going to happen, that's for sure_.

 _What a lucky individual_ , he thought as the photo was grabbed by the wind bringing it to places unknown.


	2. Entry

There's something with new things that fascinated me. It's like the sun slowly peeking out from behind the mountains, bringing a new day, a new hope.

And this day brought out that fascination within me. The day I'll be a teacher in the Wysteinian Academy for Boys, an elite and prestigious academy situated on the base of the mountain looming over the city.

This school has been quite famous for its eccentric way of teaching, coping with the needs of its individual students, so that it can bring out the best in the kids.

And that made me want to teach there, maybe more than the others who applied there with me.

 _Why is this place so secluded?_ I thought as I drove my motorcycle on the parking area outside the school gate. The guard, a burly looking man, smiled as he checked the temporary pass the guidance office gave me.

"Have a nice day, Ms. Baux.

"Thanks." I replied formally while putting a warm smile I my face. The guard just waved.

The first time I went here, everything was a blur. Maybe it was due to my nervousness creeping in. And now I'm here again, I looked around and tried to absorb the sight. The grounds were huge, with Bermuda grass tickling softly the skin not covered by my shoes. A fountain adored the center pavement, with the water reflecting the morning sun. The trees were arranged carefully that it bordered on the edge of the pathways connecting the different buildings of the institution, with the statue of the school's logo, a Seraph holding a feather, in the center. The buildings were painted a light blue, with flower patches present in its front porch.

Absorbed in my observations, I couldn't help but react when someone tapped my shoulder.

"Miss, may I help you? It looks like you're lost in dream world" said the man, his statement followed by a snicker.

"Oh… Sorry. Know where Room 2-A is?"

"Yes, I do. But I would not point it to a daydreamer…

He looked up and down, gazing at me with those midnight blue eyes.

….teacher."

He walked away, and I can't help raising my eyebrows as I looked at his dark blue hair and his uniform.

 _Wait, his uniform? Well, that's degrading. He is a teacher too/_

Feeling a bit irritated, I walked to the guidance office, hoping that someone with a decent mouth would point out to where my advisory class is.

I knocked, and entered the room. The first thing I saw was him.

 _Giles Cristophe, the guidance counselor._

He was the one who screened us, and the one that accepted me here.

"I was about to find you." Giles remarked as he stood up and took my hand. An electric shock rippled inside me, making me blush.

"Is this awkward for you, Ms. Baux?"

"….Yes. And please call me Raven."

"Ok." Giles gently let go of my hand. "The principal wanted to speak to you before you officially start. I'll lead the way."

As we walked in the hallway, Giles commented on the murals I saw this morning. The paintings beside the High School Building was made by a teacher named Robert Branche. I can't help but be admired with his soft colors sprawled on the walls.

"Well, Raven. Nervous?" Giles said as we passed by the Seraph statue, turning left to another building I presumed was the offices.

My mind immediately brought up the boy that I encountered this morning.

"No, actually I'm intimidated." I replied timidly.

"Well, that escalated quite fast. What made a beautiful lady irritated at this beautiful morning?"

 _Did he just called me beautiful?_

Pretending to not notice, I answered. "A boy with deep blue hair."

Giles chuckled softly. "Guess you met Sid."

"Sid?"

"Lloyd Grandier, nicknamed Sid. He is a lone wolf, and is quite wary. But he is quite intelligent."

I just nodded at that.

We arrived at the front of the principal's office. Giles gestured at the door while mouthing ' _Good luck'._

I knocked cautiously, slowly opening the door.

"-be all right?" a younger man said, his voice firm with concern.

"I hope so." The voice, which I recognized as the principal, said.

I saw the principal, with his blue hair framing his eyes… well, his eye. His right eye was covered in some sort of eyepatch, making his stoic face somewhat cool. He looked _younger_ than I expected, like he was just a few years ahead of me. He was conversing with a brown-haired man who was handing a parcel to him.

They stopped talking when they saw me.

"Oh, Ms. Baux. Looks like you're here. I'm Byron, and here is one of your colleagues, Albert Burckhardt."

The younger man, who was named Albert, looked at me with a seriousness that was quite… _unnerving_. He then stood up and excused himself out of the room.

"Sorry about that. He's just a tsundere." Byron mused.

"A _what_?" I questioned

"Never mind. Please sit." He gestured to one of the comfy chairs beside his table. I followed, lying my bag next to me.

"I just want to say good luck for today. And don't forget that we adapt to the students." Byron stated as he stood up and shook my hand. "And if you have further questions, I can answer them here and now."

"I don't have any further questions, Sir." I answered politely. Byron showed a hint of a smile. But just as fast as I saw it, the faster it faded away.

"Then, off you go then."

I entered the room labeled 2-A. It was in the high school department. Everyone went to their own seats. I smiled and wrote my name on the board.

"I am Ms. Baux. Nice meeting everybody."

They were 13 kids in the class. And they differ so much that it made me laugh inside.

"So, is everybody present?" I started. A black-haired boy raised his hand.

"Miss, Kondo isn't. Maybe he got lost, _again_." The child stated. Everybody laughed, all except me and a boy with a bandage wrapped around his eye. _Byron v.2?_

And so I started class, getting to know each and every member of the class. Kyo was the friendly type. He smiles and beams like everyone's a friend. His twin, Todo, on the other hand, looked bored and grumpy the entire class. Hijikata, the one who prompted me that his classmate Kondo, is not yet there, was serious and looks like a straight A student. Sakamoto gets hungry easily. Okita was the class clown, joking around during class, but not in the way that disrespects me or my teachings. Instead, he pours out his jokes on Yamazaki, a quiet individual. Saito (or Byron v.2) just gazes at the window, where a nice view of the flower patches are seen. Katsura is so respectful and courteous to people around him. Yuki has a nice taste for fashion, and is so nice to everyone. Keiki is quite shy, but based on his classmates' comments, he is smooth with women. Takasugi always sported an irritated look, like everything is not worth his time. Kondo was always lost, even though he knew the place. Many said he even got lost in his own home. And Kirisato, well he cross-dresses.

Dismissing the class for the day, I fixed my things as the class slowly went outside for their Arts class with Robert.

"Miss, do you have something to do?" Kyo said as he helped me with my things. I shook my head.

He gently tugged along my arm, asking me to follow him.

The Arts Class was held under a tall sycamore tree. I inhaled deeply and picked up the smell of paint. _Looks like it is painting for today_.

The students sat around the tree, with Robert on the lowest branch. He gestured everyone to paint, with their heart. Todo snickered.

"Sir, how about if I do not have a heart?" Todo said.

Robert looked up from his canvas and gazed at Todo with firm strong eyes. "If you do not have a heart, then you're not living. So paint."

Todo, with that remark, started to paint dark colors in his canvas.

Robert looked up and saw me. He gently went down the branch and handed me a canvas and some tools. Robert smiled faintly.

"If you wanted to be free, try painting." He winked and went up the tree again, as if nothing happened.

I stared at the canvas.

"Miss, you can paint with us." Yamazaki said, barely a whisper. I smiled and sat down beside him. Looking at what he is painting, I can't help but be amused.

It was a rabbit. A cute brown rabbit.

I looked around to see what the kids are painting. Saito painted a meadow full of flowers. Todo painted what looks like a murder of Robert. Kyo painted a family, presumably his own.

 _A family…_ That made me stop in my tracks.

 _Oh, how I miss them._

I sat down again and painted windmills with me and my younger sister running and laughing, like there is no end to that happiness.

But of course it has.

Robert cleared his throat, signifying the end of his class. The students handed him their works. Todo glared at him intently, then left without saying a word. Robert gestured for me to come closer.

"Would you like to eat lunch with me and the others at the faculty?"

"Oh, sure."

…

We headed to the faculty room. The other teachers were gathered here. As I looked around, that's where something dawned me.

Maybe I was the only girl in the faculty. Let alone this school.

 _What… the hell._

A man, with platinum blonde hair, approached me and raised my chin so that his crimson eyes and my brown eyes were directly staring at each other's faces.

"Well hello, lovely."

"That is not the proper way to greet a lady, Leo." A gym instructor, by the looks of it, reprimanded the one in front of me, his hand making way to my hand. He grabbed it swiftly and kissed my hand. I blushed.

"That's a nice reaction." Leo said as he went back to his seat

"Sorry about that, Leo can be quite frank" Robert said. He gestured at the seat opposing Leo. "That will be your seat, Ms. Baux."

I sat down where I was told. Shifting uncomfortably being surrounded by men, I tried to look around to see who my colleagues are. Of course, the man in front of me is Leo. The one beside him on the right looks younger than all of us, his mauve hair framing his cute face. The one beside him was Sid, his eyes gazing upon some paperwork that I assumed was grades. Across him is the man who waved off Leo earlier was gazing at me. When I looked at him, he shyly avoided his gaze. Beside me was Robert, who just smiled at me.

Wanting to start a conversation, I cleared my throat and introduced myself to the six men sitting around the dining table.

"I want to introduce myself formally. I'm Raven Baux. You may call me Raven."

Sid laughed.

"Oi, you don't need to be so formal, Sleepyhead."

 _Who are you calling a sleepyhead?!_

"Says the one who –"

"Stop that, you two." Robert prompted. I glared daggers at Sid, refusing to go down without a fight. He just smirked and resumed to reading.

"I'm Robert, and the one beside me is Alyn, a PE teacher. Of course, I think you know Sid. He's in ICT. Beside him is Nico, he teaches Math. Leo here, the one who approached you earlier, is in Social Science."

Leo removed his glasses and smiled. _That smile… it's cute._

"Nice to meet you Princess." Nico playfully said as he quickly grabbed food from my lunch box.

"Hey!"

Nico ate it and laughed.

"It's delicious. Did you make this? Can you cook some for me sometime?"

"You're being too pushy, Nico." Alyn remarked. Nico pouted, sticking to his own lunch box.

As we were enjoying our meal, (or rather most of us, because Sid isn't enjoying nor eating), the door opened. A blonde man gazed at the room with his calm, reserved blue eyes. He then brought out his lunch and sat beside me.

"Who are you?" said he, as he took in the sight of me.

"Raven, the new English teacher. Nice to meet you -"

"You're better off not being here. This place is not for the likes of you."

 _Isn't this man cold?_

Sid dropped his papers and threw a crumpled piece of paper at Louis. The blonde man retorted by gazing fiercely at the ICT teacher.

Sid, replied with his own version of a scary gaze. "Stop scaring the damsel or she'll end up running away."

"What if I want her to?"

 _What are they talking about?_

"Hey, isn't time to go back to our classes, Raven?" Nico said as he stepped on my foot. Getting the clue, I packed my food and quickly thanked the people on the room. I, along with Nico, then walked out of the room.

The men inside the room gazed at her as she went outside.

Leo broke the silence. "Isn't she a beauty?"

Robert nodded.

"Yeah, she is. So let's be careful of our Princess, shall we?"


	3. Welcome Party

Entering a room Nico pointed, I unpacked the few things I had and placed it on the small closet on the side. The room was quaint, with its Victorian-themed curtains and antique furnitures.

 _This is amazing_ , I thought.

I changed to a pair of shorts and a shirt then lay down on the small bed and settled in the covers.

Just as I was about to close my eyes, someone knocked.

"Raven, are you still awake?" the voice, which sounded like Nico said. When I didn't respond, he knocked again and again.

 _Ughhh. I really need to sleep._

But then it'll be rude if I won't open the door. But he'll never know I'm awake in the first place. In the end, I sat down with my legs dangling off the side of the bed.

I replied wearily. "I am. Give me 5 minutes."

…

Nico looked at me approvingly as I stepped out of my room. "That dress looks very cute on you."

"Gee, thanks. You look quite dashing yourself."

And in fact he was handsome in his pink polo and brown shorts. It was quite simple, but it framed well his mauve hair.

The young man moved closer and looked at my face. One of his hands tucked in a loose strand of hair, the other one fixing the ribbon I wore in my head.

I blushed in embarrassment.

"There. Much better. Let's go." He replied contently.

I followed him as he walked down the stairs. "Where exactly are we going?"

He put his finger on my lips, effectively silencing me. "Listen."

At first I didn't hear anything. But if I focused enough, I can pick up the sounds of merry laughter and music.

"Now you see?" Nico said as he gently tugged on my arm, beckoning me to follow him. "We are going to have some fun."

…

When we arrived at the school grounds, the party was in full blast. Speakers were present in all four corners. A long table was set for food and drinks. People were dancing or talking, having fun. As I gazed around, I realized that the people present were the staff and the students of this school.

I don't actually expect the party to have people from the outside, especially when the institution wanted isolation from the outside world. But I didn't really expect the school to allow kids in this party.

I wasn't even expecting a party in the first place.

Nico darted off to the other end of the party where Albert, the one I met with Byron in his office. It was nice to see two formal looking people wearing less than formal clothes. Byron wore a cobalt blue shirt while Albert sported a short trench suit with a plaid shirt underneath.

I was startled when Leo gently took my right hand. He lifted it to his lips for a delicate kiss.

"Can we start all over again? I'm Leo."

"Raven. Nice to meet you, Leo." Feeling my cheeks turning red in embarrassment, I swiftly walked away and walked to the direction of some of the kids in my class. Okita was the first to see me. He looked at me with mischief, like he's gonna make a big deal out of Leo's gesture. Kondo gestured at my direction and the students turned around to greet me.

"Enjoying the party?" I asked, and the children nodded.

Hijikata deftly fixed his eyeglasses. "This party is quite nice every once in a while."

"Miss, I saw that stuff there. Looks like Sir Leo got the hots for you." Okita exclaimed. I just shrugged, effectively stifling the laughter erupting between the kids.

Yuki, along with Kirisato smiled genuinely, like they can understand more than they imply. "I think that's quite expected because our teacher is quite a beauty." Yuki at last stated.

"By the way Miss, congratulations on your first day." Yamazaki muttered, barely even a whisper.

Okita elbowed him lightly. "Why so flustered about that, Yamazaki? Unless…"

"Shut up, Soji." Yamazaki said.

Kondo just smiled at me, his actions conveying gratitude. While the others walked away, Kyo handed me a small box, wrapped in silver paper with blue ribbons, then ran off to the direction the other kids went into.

 _Where are the other kids?_

I looked around carefully and noticed Saito hanging by on a branch of the evergreen tree, situated at the edge of the party. He was sleeping, and was visibly content in not participating in the party near him. _A typical wallflower_ , I chuckled.

But then I saw a blur slowly creeping up on Saito. It was Todo, and when he was about to touch the branch where Saito stood, something wheezed by my vision, and that something almost hit Todo's hand.

It was a knife.

Todo looked pissed and hid in the shadows. Saito was still sleeping contently, but something in his pose gives off the feeling that he knew someone was there.

I looked around to see who threw that knife and saw Albert, who was then heading back to where Byron was.

 _That was weird and creepy…_

… _yet cool at the same time._

I can't help but shiver at what I saw. First thing in the morning, I will ask Byron about that. Or maybe Robert.

"Miss, is everything all right?" Katsura said, concern written all over his face. "You look quite pale."

He was accompanied by Sakamoto, who was eating a sandwich. Okubo and Takasugi soon walked into view.

I just smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Now run along."

Katsura just nodded and started walking back, followed by the others. Takasugi just scoffed, as usual.

Maybe blending in the party would be nice to clear my thoughts. I walked to the heart of the party, trying to pick up the happy mood the music brings.

…

"Do you have time to talk?"

Looking behind, I saw Louis in a casual button-up shirt. His cold eyes were gazing at me. _Those beautiful orbs_. I can't help but be mesmerized by his beauty.

"Sure" I replied.

We both headed to behind one of the buildings. When we were there, Louis just kept silent, like he was thinking on what to say.

"Hey." I said, effectively breaking up the silence that was becoming uncomfortable for the both of us.

Louis looked at me and he said, "You can't be here. It's not safe for you."

 _What?_

"Heed my warning. You may think that this a normal school but – it isn't."

I noticed that beneath his icy gaze, there was something else.

"Why are you saying this to me?" I said, earning a melancholic gaze from him. He then walked away, heading back to the school grounds.

There was something in his eyes that say that there is something big behind those words. Sighing, I walked back too, heading to Giles.

"Enjoying your welcome party?' he said, and my shoulders stiffened in surprise. Giles laughed at that reaction and handed me a notebook

"That thing contains what you need to know about the school."

"Thanks for this and everything." I said. "And can you please pass to Byron my gratitude?"

He nodded. I walked off to the direction of the rooms where the teachers are staying. As I was about to open the door to my own room, I noticed Sid, hanging around the corner, smirking.

"What are you doing here, Sid?"

"Nothing, I just liked to drink somewhere quiet."

I just went in my room and slept.

…

Raven didn't saw the pair of blue eyes staring at her room.

Or hear the conversation that happened minutes later.

Or Sid's chuckle after that.


	4. Revelation

The alarm beside me rang out, its shrill sound enough to pull me out of stupor from that dream.

It seemed real.

But I know I can't stay here contemplating that. It was just a dream anyway. A bothersome one.

I quickly fixed myself and walked out, nearly bumping to someone.

"Oh, sorry." I quickly blurt out, looking to who I almost hit.

It was Kondo, and by the looks of it, he looks rather lost. Again.

Kondo noticed my soft gaze on him and sheepishly smiled. "Sorry Ma'am, I thought that this was the classroom."

I smiled back. The visit to Byron about last night can wait.

"Let me guide you back."

…

"Hey, Kondo. Where have you been?" Okita said, as he exasperatedly let out a sigh.

The class, as I've heard, formed little search teams to find their class president before homeroom.

Hijikata laughed. "At least you are here."

I've noticed that the class was divided to two circle of friends. One group composed of Hijikata, kondo, Okita, Yamazaki, Saito, Keiki and Kyo. Okubo, Sakamato, Takasugi and Katsura formed another one. That left Yuki and Kirisato, who can fit into both, and Todo.

…

"Your turn." I said to Kirisato, who was the one on the thin end of the bottle.

For my first homeroom class, I've decided to know the class better. And this is why we ended up playing a game of truth or dare.

"Dare."

"Of course of course. I never heard Kirisato ever saying truth." Sakamoto commented, earning him a wink from Kirisato.

Okita willingly raised his hand. "I'll give the dare."

I just nodded.

"I dare Kirisato to look like me for the next 3 turns."

Chorus of laughter resonated around the room as Kirisato stood up and transformed to Okita.

 _Wait, transformed?  
_ One time, Kirisato was just there. And then, in the blink of eye, he looked like a spitting image of the one who dared him.

Noticing my shock, Okita laughed harder. Yamazaki elbowed him, but it did nothing to shut him up.

Todo, taking my distraction to his advantage, swiftly took off from the window. But the window suddenly turned into a wall, so instead of passing through, he stopped, and disappeared.

But not before throwing daggers to Sakamoto's direction, who looked like the culprit behind the window wall. He looked at the daggers with what looked like fear.

I instantly ran to Sakamoto's direction, pushing him out of the way as I closed my eyes and braced for impact.

But that never came.

I opened my eyes and see the daggers bouncing harmlessly on what looked like an invisible wall around me.

The other students looked rather shocked.

"Miss, are you ok?" Kondo immediately said, his hands rushing to my face to take a better look. Katsura did the same to Sakamoto, who looked pretty upset about dropping food he was about to eat before Kirisato's transformation.

I immediately stood up.

"Is everyone all right?"

All nodded. I sighed gratefully. And then, everything turned black.

…

"-told you-not safe!"

"—dangerous - first."

I groggily stood up, trying my best to focus on hearing those voices who were obviously talking about me.

I was in what looks like the school's infirmary. The people talking were my fellow faculty members, with Byron, Giles and Albert listening.

They all were arguing.

Leo was the first to notice me awake. He rushed towards my side and asked if I was all right. I nodded.

"See, she's not ready." Alyn grumbled.

I perked up at that, but instantly regretted it as a sharp pain overcame me. It feels like my head's trying to split itself into two.

Giles sat beside the bed and patted my head. "Rest first."

"What am I supposed to be ready for?" I said. I don't want to be kept in the dark. The incident last night was bothering. But what happened at my class is disturbing. _Wait, the class_. "Is the kids ok? Where is Todo?"

Byron touched my forehead, and I feel sleepy. But I want to know the answers. Fighting off Byron and his ability which I don't know, the pain in my head throbbed.

At last, after moments of struggle, Byron let go. He smiled at me, while gesturing for the others to go outside.

"Giles and Nico will explain everything for you."

Everyone except the two walked off from the room. When the door shut, I can't help hearing the voices arguing. Again.

Nico gave me a glass of water. Realizing I was thirsty, I happily accepted the offer.

Giles spoke. "I knew you were special when you applied here."

"What does that mean, exactly?" I asked.

Nico found a seat and sat beside Giles. The guidance counselor continued. "You have abilities, like the ones here at this school. Abilities that can threaten others and bring harm to yourself."

 _What the hell?_

"This morning, yours was triggered to protect your student, Sakamoto, from Todo's misdemeanor. And behalf of that, I'm sorry for putting you in this situation. And in that class." Giles ended.

I shook my head. "I would never regret teaching any class. But why gather kids? Is this something like the X-Men?"

Nico snickered at that. Giles sighed and nodded. "Something like that. This place is built for protection. Beyond that, I can't tell no more."

Everything started to sink in. The weirdness of everything, the so-called abilities and the people having them. Including me.

It all sounded absurd. But it does fill in the gaps. But not all of them.

"I am still skeptical," I stated and both the men beside me just nodded at that. "Can you show me your abilities?"

Giles looked at Nico, and the young teacher just shrugged and smiled.

"If that is what you want, then we'll show you."

Giles touched my hand, and I instantly felt pain, _intense pain_.

Nico touched my hand and does the same as Giles, hurting me.

"I'll leave it for you to understand." Giles, along with Nico stood up, and walked out of the room.

…

I woke up in the sound of people talking. They were not the same set of voices I heard earlier. It was younger.

"We might wake her up." Said one of the voices.

"She is you dumbass."

All looked at me as I giggled. It was a sweet gesture, visiting me. I can't help but smile.

Kyo gives me a basket of fruits. "For you, Miss." I muttered my thanks.

I counted them, noticing that Todo was not with the students.

…

After some random chitchat and entertaining performances from the kids, they all said their goodbyes. All except Saito.

Saito shyly approached me, his gaze peaceful yet serene. He sat at one of the chairs beside me. I gently rubbed his hand. He looked at me with his uncovered eye, silently communing with me.

It was peaceful, with him like that.

" _I don't know what to say. Sorry, Miss."_

I looked at him and saw he wasn't speaking. He was talking to me in my head.

" _It's ok."_ I replied, still in my head.

" _I guess, I just wanted to say thanks for…protecting us back there. And for finding me in the party."_

I squeezed his hand, and he squeezed back. He then stood and walked to the door.

" _We'll always be there_." was the last thing he said before cutting off the telepathic communication.

* * *

Oh my, sorry for the late updates guys. (Is there one even reading? :'( ) Sorry if I have a bit of favoritism towards Saito. he was my baby in DtL but he will not be the love interest of our dear Raven.


End file.
